1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a large lawn or trash bag constructed of flexible plastic material and including a first closed end and a second open end with the open end including a reversely turned portion secured to the bag along a path spaced from the free edge of the reversely turned portion to provide the open end of the bag with a tubular hem extending thereabout. One side of the hem is provided with an access opening and a plurality of pairs of registered openings are formed through the reversely turned portion of the bag open end and the portions of the bag over which the reversely turned portion is disposed, the pairs of registered openings being spaced about the periphery of the opened bag end. An elongated stiff, but flexible reinforcing strip is provided having opposite ends and structure at its opposite ends whereby they may be releasably secured together against longitudinal shifting relative to each other. The elongated strip may be lengthwise inserted into the tubular hem through the access opening, or threaded through the pairs of registered openings, and thereafter have the opposite ends thereof releasably secured together, the strip serving to reinforce the open end of the bag so that the latter will stand in an open position when the bag is disposed lengthwise on a horizontal surface.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of bags having reinforced open ends or to be used in conjunction with attachments therefore for maintaining the open ends against collapsed heretofore have been provided. Examples of these previously known structures are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,228,333, 2,295,584, 2,527,746, 3,817,434, 3,893,649, 3,958,785, 4,026,340, 4,287,701, 4,482,116 and 4,775,123.
However, these various forms of bags and related stiffeners do not include the overall structural and operational features of the instant invention which enables a plurality of the bags of the instant invention to be marketed in the usual box therefore and with the box also receiving at least one bag stiffener disposed in a compact, coiled state for use in conjunction with the boxed bags upon their removal from the box.